The present invention relates to a keyboard, especially to a keyboard with interchangeable connection function, which can be compatible with PS/2 keyboard or USB keyboard and has produce flexibility.
The conventional keyboard generally has a built-in processor connected to the CPU of the computer through USB (universal serial bus) connector or PS/2 connector. Moreover, the built-in processor of the wireless keyboard communicates the CPU of the computer through IR (infrared) or RF (radio frequency) module. However, the processor of all keyboards are built in therein, the stock of spare parts is serious problem when large amount and various kind of keyboards (PS/2, IR, RF) are to be produced.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a keyboard with interchangeable connection function, wherein the connection specification of the keyboard can be changed by replacing an I/O circuit board assembled herein. Therefore, the stock amount of keyboard main body can be reduced.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a keyboard with interchangeable connection specification, comprises an input/output circuit board for DIN, PS/2 or USB connection specification and replaceably assembled within a main body of the keyboard. The input/output circuit board has signal transmitting end connected to the signal receiving end of a membrane circuit of the keyboard. The keyboard further comprises an openable cover on a panel of the main body of said keyboard and corresponding to the location of the input/output circuit board. The openable cover is opened to replace the input/output circuit board mounted within the keyboard for required connection specification.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: